Les Robloxien Chap1
by AlBin0s
Summary: L'Histoire de 4 personnage ou leurs vie seront bouleversé du jour au lendemain


Dans un monde , ou tout semblait normal , il existait 4 personne ayant des pouvoir propre a eu. On les surnommait : Les Robloxiens. Pourquoi ? Car il aimais plutôt bien Roblox.

DarkLink Alias Wissam : Personne qui adore les Event sur Roblox. Il possèdent le don de pouvoir détecter systématiquement un Event spéciale sur Roblox ou Irl. Ce qui a ce moment, Décuple ses propre capacité de force, de rapidité et de tryhard sur Roblox ou Irl.

Marc0mlg (Le suprême Al'binos) ou Marc-Olivier : Avant qu'il ne rencontre Wilson (Que je décrirais un peu plus tard) Il étais accompagné de Marc0mlg, Un ami fidèle, étant le suprême Albinos, Il aura une importance dans l'histoire pour les 5premier chapitre. Bref son pouvoir : D'un simple mot : Binos , il peut arrêtez l'espace temps pour 2sec, Et rendre a plus de 500m les gens albinos. Plus il sera entouré d'albinos, Plus il deviendra puissant.

Orewoe : Dossier supprimé, Impossible de le récupérer. Regardons plutôt OreoSacred :

OreoSacred alias Wilson : Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, Mais il semble avoir un rapport avec Orewoe , Que nous ne savons pas. Il rencontrera DarkLink , Avec qui il deviendra ami. Son pouvoir est considéré comme dangereux puisque qu'il peut utilisé ce qu'on apelle : L'invocation. L'invocation permet d'invoquer un companion qu'il a crée (Personne ne le connaisant a ce jour) Mais nous savons que il a un rapport avec les Oreo. Bien que nous penson que ce pouvoir n'étais pas le sien de base. Il fait partis des 4 robloxien

PandaBlue500 alias Rachel: La seule fille du groupe , Mais tristesse pour elle, La plupart des gens pensent que c'est un garçon. On a très peu d'information sur elle puisque qu'enfaite, Elle serait survivante d'un accident parvenue sur Roblox et Irl qui s'apelle : Le HaxKiller. Son pouvoir est d'appeler l'aide a la légendaire Calopsittes sacré, Qui l'aidera pendant ses combat (Si il y'en a)

Chapter 1 : Le Passé de Panda et le HaxKiller

C'étais a l'époque ou Panda n'avait toujours pas ses pouvoir. Elle trainait sur plusieur Roblox ou écoutait du Angèle jusqu'à qu'elle reçoit le message Hello Venant d'un utilisateur Roblox inconnu

Panda ne le connaisant pas, hésita a répondre. Voici ce qu'on a pu retrouver des conversation :

??? : Tu veux jouer a un jeu ?

Panda : Qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous connais pas.

??? : Tu n'a pas envie d'un bon jeu ? Je suis un nouveau qui cherche des ami.

Panda : Mais je ne vous ai pas Friend, Sérieusement , Qui êtes vous ?

Panda, qui parlait a l'inconnu, Sans s'en rendre compte, Un programme s'installé , S'apellant Mono.exe

Quelque Minute plus tard, Panda remarqua Mono.exe , Il ouvrit le programme, Il y'avait marqué :

T u N e V e u x D o n c P a s E s s a y e r m o n J e u x ?

Panda en resta bouche bée. Elle ne prit pas peur et mis le fichier Mono.exe a la poubelle.

Mais le programme revenu , Elle lis le message suivant.

T u s a i s m o n J e u x e s t c o o l. R e g a r d e c e q u e j e p e u x f a i r e.

Chapitre 1 : Partie 2

Hmmm , J e v o i s t u n e v e u x p a s e s s a y e r m o n jeu...

Panda d'un coup s'évanouit sur son clavier avant d'écrire, Et se retrouva dans une sorte de salle blanche.

??? : Pupupu, Tu va essayer mon jeu immédiatement, Voyons voir si tu pourra gagner :)

Panda répondit avec volonté : Je Refuse !

??? : Tsais, C'est un peu idiot de refuser, Car tu va y jouer, MEME TU EST OBLIGER.

Bref si je m'amusais un peu avec toi maintenant.

Cette endroit est un peu comme l'intérieur du fichier que je t'ai envoyé.

Le mysterieux homme commença a coder ce qu'il appelait : Son Jeu. Il fit apparaitre un katana.

??? : Tiens, C'est tous ce que t'aura, Si tu n'es pas content, Autant que tu meurs.

Panda serra les dent et dit en soupirant : Je ne sais qui vous êtes, Ni ce que vous me voulez, Mais vous verrez, JE VAIS BIEN VOUS REKTER.

L'homme se mit a rire. Fit apparaitre quelque monstre.

Panda : Qu'est ce que...

Panda fit une roulade avant et pris le Katana, Ne savant pas se servir d'une arme, Elle essaya de tenir le Katana correctement

Panda : Comme ça..?

Panda réfléchit avant d'agir, Elle recula, Mais ne vas bien loin en arrière elle se trouve toujours dans cette petite salle blanche. Alors elle pris appuie sur son pied gauche, Se prépara a prendre un grand élan, Et d'un coup, Elle appuya tellement fort sur son pied, Qu'elle pue se propulser en avant , Ne savant pas se servir d'un katana, Elle fit ce qu'elle pue , Elle trancha un monstre verticalement. Bien évidemment, Elle avait de l'endurance, Mais tentez de tous les battre serait de la folie. Mais elle compris que si ce fichier est mono.exe, C'est comme ci elle étais dans son ordi.

Chapitre 1 : Partie 3

Panda : Alors c'est comme si c'étais mon ordi, Mon espace, Alors, Je suppose que je peux faire ça.

En concentrant ses effort, Panda put ouvrir une petite interface devant elle, Elle chercha calopsittes , Et en fit apparaître

Panda : Et si sa devenais mon pouvoir ?

Fesant en sorte que le controle d'oiseau devient son principale pouvoir , Elle regarda la salle blanche

Panda : Vous ne le savez pas , Mais vous êtes tous mort depuis 0,5 sec

Tout les ennemi de la salle tomba a terre. Plus aucun ne montrèrent signe de vie, Comme ci une seul attaque les avaient tous tuer. Alors elle prononça ses parole

Panda : Ce n'est qu'un conseil, A toi de vouloir le suivre ou pas mais , Je te conseillerais d'abandonner face a moi. Tu n'es plus de taille.

Haxkiller : Pupupu, Tu es casse pied pour une enfant en 4ème, Je vais te donner une correction direct, Et puis , Si on fesait sa irl , Comme ça , L'un de nous deux mourra :' )

Panda : Mais ce n'est que imagination tout ça , On ne peut pas passer irl comme ça ?

Haxkiller : Tu ne le sais pas, Mais ce monde regorge bien de secret.

Le Haxkiller prononça une formule inconnu, Panda se retrouva dans la rue de sa petite ville, Panda reconnaisant l'endroit ou elle est née, Et ou elle a grandis, Essaya de réduire les dégat. Alors elle mis sa main droite en avant

Panda : Ce combat n'a pas de sens , Tu as perdu d'avance

Un trou se formis dans la poitrine de Haxkiller

Haxkiller : Diable... respiration forte Comment peux tu... faire...ce...genre de...chose

Le Haxkiller tomba a terre, Le sang coulant de sa blessure

Panda : Finalement, Tu étais si faible que ça.

Panda se retourna, Et regarda les environ, Essayez de retrouver son chemin , Elle marcha mais... Le Haxkiller se releva sur ses deux jambe

Panda : !!!

Le HaxKiller lança un violent couteau que panda réussis a esquiver de justesse, Mais elle saigna quand même

Haxkiller : Je ne... perdrais... PASSS!!!!

Autour du Haxkiller se forma une atmosphere terrifiant qui paralysa panda

Panda : Que, Que...

HaxKiller : Je refuse que le futur sois de même... JE T'ANEANTIRAIS!!!

Haxkiller mis sa main sur le sol, Avant de rendre son dernier souffle

Panda : Ter..terrifiant...

Dans le sol une vague d'énergie étais prêt a tuer panda

Panda : Mince! Je n'ai pas le temp de pouvoir bouger

Prêt a se blesser Panda, Invoqua son famillier qui est la déesse des Calopsittes , Qui la protégea, Mais elle se prit quand même quelque dégât

Panda : C'est quand... même pas... facile... de maitrîser... son pouvoir... du premier coup...

Panda tomba a terre, épuiser , La déesse des Calopsittes la téléporta chez elle, Et la laissa au repos, Avec de quoi la soigner

Fin Chapitre 1


End file.
